The Great Pamper Peril
by RussM
Summary: One-shot. Daphne takes Velma out for a mystery free treat. Soon Velma is missing and there's a mud-monster on the loose, what will Daphne do?


Velma and Daphne were lying face down in a dimly lit room, each on a raised platform, each with someone sitting on their rump, each about to have their hands pulled behind their backs. In of itself this was nothing unusual, in the course of their mystery hunting each of the girls had ended up in similar positions to this from time to time. Unusually both of the girls were together, very unusually, aside from a towel covering their behinds, both were naked. Velma already felt helpless, she felt that she could barely walk let alone run away and was dreading what was about to happen _why, why did I let Daph talk me into coming here_. She was resigned to her fate, Fred and Shaggy were miles away and would be unable to help even if she could get a message to them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daphne's hands being taken and being pulled behind her back, she felt someone reaching for her hands _oh no, here it comes_ she thought. Her hands were moved behind her back then her arms were pulled back causing her back to arch, she could just about see Daphne in the same position.

"Nnnnnng" went Velma accompanied by a chorus of popping and cracking noises from her joints.

"Just... relax... Velma,,,," panted Daphne "It's much... easier that way"

"Yargh" was the only reply Velma could make _spine I barely knew you_ she thought. For the next 30 minutes both girls were folded, bent, twisted, kneaded, squished and manipulated. At the end Velma felt that the only thing that remained to be done was for her to be left in a warm place to rise before being put in the oven. All of a sudden the pummelling stopped, warm smelly oils were poured over her back and legs and the massage began. Scented candles were all around them and the sound of gently flowing water filled the room, this was a _luxury_ spa centre after all.

Daphne helped Velma along the covered walkway to the next session "What definition of pampering involves having my toes pushed into my ears?" asked Velma

"But doesn't your body feel so loose and relaxed" oozed Daphne

"Yes, it does Daph" chucked Velma, "But that's because all my joints have been dislocated. Can't we go back and have that smelly oil massage again, now that was relaxing. I felt like I was on the edge of the best sleep ever."

Daphne sighed "It was an aromatherapy massage Velma. Still, I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"I know what it was" smiled Velma "So what's next?"

"It's the penultimate treatment. A warm volcanic mud bath"

"Will anyone try to fit my toes into my ears?" asked Velma

"No" replied Daphne,

"I like it already"

They arrived at a long room, there were two large pools at floor level, one in front of the other. Each had a small channel of running water next to it, some showers in between them and a large door in the far corner. They handed the attendant their robes and put on the swimming caps she gave them then slowly got into the first pool. The girls smiled at each other, there is noting like a huge mud bath to bring out the inner child. Both lowered themselves slowly into the pool, enjoying the sensation of the warm mud moving over their skin. Both slowly moved through the mud, found some concealed seats and laid back and relaxed.

After a while Velma spoke "Daphne, this feels truly wonderful. It was so kind of your father to do this for me"

"Well, you're only 21 once Velma and it's also his way of saying thanks for all the times you have rescued me"

Velma squelched around in the mud. "I can just about swim in this. Just had a thought, I know this is a women-only place, but I wish Shaggy was here."

_Bet you do_ thought Daphne "Why Velma? It's nice to spend time together without the boys, Velma? Velma where are you?" all Daphne could see were Velma's glasses resting on a towel buy the side of the pool "Velma?"

"Brrraagh! Mud Monster!" Velma bubbled as she emerged behind Daphne, hands over her head in classic monster pose Daphne shrieked with surprise then laughter Velma got out ot the pool so she could wash her face and hands then replaced her glasses

"Don't do that again! You gave me such a fright, I can see what you mean, I can just picture his face now" Daphne laughed again

"Poor old Shaggy would have a heart attack" Velma chuckled as she got started to get back in the pool

"He'd have one from seeing you naked and covered in mud like that" replied Daphne

"Daphne!" said Velma going bright red.

"That's for scaring me just then, you're lucky I don't have my camera" smiled Daphne as she pretended to frame Velma as she got back into the pool, Both of them relaxed in the mud, Daphne appreciated the effect it would have on her skin and Velma just enjoyed how it felt. She kept on getting out, letting the mud dry then get back in again, just for the simple pleasure of it. She experimented with how much mud she could build up on her hand, she made mud pies and watched them slowly merge with the mass of material. Daphne was beginning to wonder if Velma was 21 years or 21 months old. Still this was her birthday treat and she decided to be patient. There was, however, another pool of mud to get through so eventually after an hour of cajoling Daphne eventually persuaded Velma to leave the first pool.

The girls showered off the mud then got into the second pool. "Daph, this one is even better, it's like silk mixed with that exfoliant stuff you brought me for Christmas." sighed Velma Daphne also sighed, she had created a mud monster, they would miss dinner for sure, and possibly Christmas at this rate. Eventually even Velma had to face up to the progress of time and reluctantly left the mud bath and headed with Daphne to the room where their final pamper session awaited them. "Last session" said Daphne _at last! _She thought Velma looked longingly at the mud bath

"Can't we stay in the mud, just another... hour or so" pleaded Velma

"Were already 2 hours late leaving the mud, we've missed the dinner; we'll have to pick up a snack on the way home"

"No worries, there are a lot of nice food places in this part of town, dating Shaggy has it's advantages you know. Let's see what's next" said Velma looking at the sign on the door "Aquatic skin rejuvenation and toning, fresh gowns on the other side"

"Why is this door so thick? It's almost like it's soundpr…" asked Daphne as they stepped inside the room The door clicked shut seconds before the first jet of water hit them

A short while later the girls emerged through the door at the other end, their gowns wrapped tightly around themselves, eyes wide in shock, shivering with cold, skin the colour of cooked lobster. They were clinging to each other for support as they walked towards the locker room to pick up their clothes

"Now we know why the room was soundproof" said Velma, her voice trembling slightly

"OK Velma, where's the best place we can get food around here?" shivered Daphne

"The best places? Well there's Frank's World of Chocolate, The Rib Rack, The Mighty Dragon Chinese Restaurant, The Mikado Japanese Restaurant, Hungarian Hussars, All Day Breakfast Palace, North Pole Ice-cream Parlour, Totally Texan BBQ, Nacho's R US, The Ganges Indian Restaurant and Tajinetastic. So which one do you want to go to?"

"All of them" replied Daphne

"Now _that's_ pampering" smiled Velma


End file.
